Era Mi Primera Vez
by NeSLY
Summary: Todo lo tuyo es mío… Todo Lo mío es tuyo… Por la ley de la cabrita. “Era mi primera vez jugando ese juego… Era mi primer beso… Era la primera vez que Sasuke me veía de esa manera”


Era Mi Primera Vez

**Era Mi Primera Vez**

-¡muchachos!- Kiba entro corriendo al salón con su mochila moviéndose constantemente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro hasta que se poso delante de su grupo de amigos quienes se encontraban conversando animadamente -¡les tengo una propuesta maravillosa y que nos va a divertir por toda una semana!- arrojo su maleta en la banca mas cercana y su sonrisa se ensancho…

-Kiba… todas tus ideas son locas, desastrosas y no se por que tengo la impresión de que esta será la peor de todas…- hablo sarcástico Naruto mientras se arrimaba en su banca…

-vamos… esta será mucho mejor que cualquier de todas… además de que tu serás el primero en perderlo todo…- sonrió burlonamente y el rubio dibujo un puchero en su rostro…

-idiota…- murmuro mientras desviaba el rostro y cruzaba sus brazos…

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, haber Kiba de que se trata tu propuesta vamos a ir a bailar o algo así…- la voz de Hinata sonó tranquila mientras se colocaba junto a su amigo…

-para nada- se sentó en la banca mas cercana –es un inocente jueguito…-

-¿jueguito? Kiba… ¿Cuántos años crees que tenemos? ¿cinco?- Ino rodó los ojos con algo de cansancio…

-mmh… podría ser entretenido además no todos estamos tan viejos como tu Ino, por lo menos la mayoría de nosotros esta entre los quince y los dieciséis… allá tu que nos hayas ocultado tu verdadera edad…-

Ino y Sakura se miraron fijamente y con mucho odio contenido provocando que todos suspiraran resignados ya esa actitud por parte de las muchachas –como sea…- retomo la palabra el castaño tratando de ignorar a la rubia y a la pelirosa –es un juego muy divertido por lo menos a mi me lo pareció me lo enseño una primita ¿Qué dicen?-

-ya que…-

-si no hay nada mas que hacer…-

-me da igual…- el resto solamente sonrió o asintió dándole a entender que participarían en el juego…

-bueno, escuchen el nombre es 'El Juego de la cabrita'-

-¿cabrita? ¿Qué cabrita?-

-Naruto si me dejaras continuar lo explicaría… aunque…- llevo una mano a su quijada –ahora que lo pienso ni yo se de donde sale eso de la cabrita, pero bueno no importa…- dejo su pose pensativa y volvió a sonreír –el caso es que nosotros tenemos que entrelazar nuestros dedos meñiques y recitar 'Todo lo tuyo es mió, todo lo mió es tuyo, por la ley de la cabrita'-

-sigo insistiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver la cabra esa?-

-¡Dobe! ¿Puedes dejar que el bullicioso este termine?-

-eso es- afirmo Kiba –un momento ¡¿Cómo que bullicioso ese?!- Naruto río socarronamente mientras el resto también reía por el despiste del castaño…

-ya… por favor dejen que termine de hablar no suena tan mala idea la de Kiba, es mas suena muy atractiva…- hablo Sai mirando a Sasuke y Naruto que pretendían hablar de nuevo…

-de acuerdo, cuando hayan recitado la frase a partir de ese momento todos los que estén jugando tienen la libertad de preguntarle a cualquiera que obviamente también este jugando '¿de quien es…?' Cualquier cosa que le quieran quitar, y esa persona tiene que responderte 'de la cabrita' sino contesta eso ustedes tienen la libertad de quedarse por lo que preguntaron, hasta el tiempo que dure el juego, una semana, un mes… ustedes deciden…-

Todos sonrieron cada uno encerrados en sus pensamientos, la idea sonaba muy tentadora, aunque fuera por un tiempo determinado Sakura podría tener ese bolso de Ino que tanto le gustaba, Kiba podía quitarle a Lee su nuevo balón de fútbol, Sai podía quedarse con la nueva mochila de Naruto, Sasuke… los pensamiento de Sasuke eran demasiado divagantes, como el genio que era ya tenia un plan armado… todos pensaban rápidamente en como sacarle el jugo a ese entretenido juego…

-pero…- hablo bajamente Naruto sacando de sus pensamientos a la mayoría –¡¡yo no entiendo dattebayo!!- todos bufaron con algo de exasperación…

-usuratonkachi…- susurro Sasuke para que solo lo escuchara el rubio puesto que se encontraba detrás de el…

-¡cállate teme!-

-¡por Dios Naruto! Mira supongamos que ya hemos hecho el pacto ¿de acuerdo?- Kiba vio como Naruto asentía por lo que decidió continuar –veamos…- busco algo sobre el pupitre de Naruto y tomó una pluma que estaba sobre un cuaderno –Naruto… ¿de quien esta pluma?-

-¿eh?- el ojiazul ladeo un poco el rostro –del teme- señalo al Uchiha que estaba detrás de el y este frunció el ceño…

-no… no… no…- Kiba movió en forma negativa la pluma –debes decir de la cabrita, si estuviéramos jugando ya te la hubiera quitado así no fuera tuya…-

-ah…- naruto paso su lengua por sus dientes mirando con atención la pluma –ya veo…-

-¡por fin!- exclamo con alivió Sai –ahora… ¡juguemos! Y el tiempo del juego será todo un mes, así que estén abusados…- todos comenzaron a entrelazar sus meñiques con cada uno de sus amigos y recitando la dichosa frasecita, Naruto les sonreía a todos con los que entrelazaba su meñique, y se extraño al ver a Sasuke aceptar entrelazar sus dedos con sus amigos, no es que el Uchiha no formara parte del grupo, pero por lo general Sasuke siempre se abstenía de jugar a 'sus chiquilladas' como solía decir a todo lo que ellos hacían "_que raro dattebayo…_"

-por la ley de la cabrita-

-vas a tener que estar muy atento Gaara por que me gusta mucho tu i-pod…- hablo sonriente Naruto mientras giraba para ver con quien mas le faltaba jugar…

-oye dobe…- giro rápidamente puesto que la voz de Sasuke lo había sobresaltado un poco, el pelinegro se encontraba tranquilamente arrimado en una de las paredes del salón con sus brazos cruzados y se sorprendió un poco mas al ver como el Uchiha levantaba uno de sus meñiques sin descruzar sus brazos -¿juegas?- "y _por alguna razón que no entendí en ese momento mi corazón latió violentamente al ver esa sonrisa algo burlona y prepotente en el rostro de Sasuke"_

-no lo se… todo esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué de repente te da por jugar con nosotros?- Naruto se acerco a paso firme hasta quedar frente al mayor…

-acaso… ¿tienes miedo gatito asustadizo?- de inmediato Naruto arrugo el entrecejo y unió su meñique al de Sasuke provocando una pequeña corriente eléctrica en el cuerpo del Uchiha…

-todo lo tuyo es mió… todo lo mió es tuyo…- la voz de Naruto sonó totalmente determinante, eso sin contar con lo fija que se había vuelto su mirada…

-todo lo tuyo es mío… todo lo mió es tuyo…- repitió Sasuke sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza "_ya ni siquiera se si estoy así por lo que acaba de decir, o por lo que planeo hacerle_"

-por la ley de la cabrita- pronunciaron al unísono y se sonrieron de manera desafiante por un par de segundos, antes de que las clases comenzaran…

+--+

-ne… Gaara…- Sakura se acerco tranquilamente al pelirrojo quien copiaba unos ejercicios de la pizarra -¿de quien es este libro?- pregunto con aparente inocencia…

-de la cabrita- fue la cortante respuesta del Sabaku, por lo que Sakura entrecerró sus ojos y giro mientras escuchaba la risa de Ino que se encontraba justo frente al puesto del pelirrojo "_definitivamente Gaara es muy astuto tendré que buscar a otra persona…_"

+--+

-ay no…- Hinata fingió buscar algo en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?- la voz de su primo la hizo dudar por unos momentos "_que mas da… el también esta jugando_"

-es que se me quedo mi cartera en el salón ¿podrías prestarme un poco de dinero hasta que entremos de nuevo al salón, por favor?-

-claro- Neji saco tranquilamente su billetera y Hinata sonrió -¿Cuánto quieres?-

-lo suficiente para una malteada- sonrió un poco mientras veía como el castaño miraba hacia el tablero donde se publicaban los precios –este… Neji-niisan que linda billetera ¿Cuándo la compraste?-

-ayer…- hablo cortésmente sin levantar la mirada mientras buscaba la cantidad de dinero necesaria dentro de su billetera completamente ausente de la gran sonrisa de su prima…

-¿y de quien es?-

-de la cabrita- respondió de manera casi automática provocando que Hinata abriera la boca y la volviera a cerrar sin saber que decirle –ten- le extendió dos billetes y sonrió burlonamente mientras ella los tomaba y caminaba hacia el bar "_de acuerdo Neji fue mala idea…_"

+--+

-¡Tenten!- el pelinegro corrió tras la castaña quien llevaba algunos cuadernos que el profesor le había pedido que recogiera para poder calificarlos -¿te ayudo?-

-gracias Lee…- le dio la mitad de los cuadernos y el muchacho los tomó tranquilamente como si en realidad no pensaran, continuaron caminando por los pasillos hasta que la agenda de Tenten cayó al piso…

-eh… ¿de quien es esto?- pregunto distraídamente Lee mientras se agachaba un poco para tomar la pequeña agenda que hasta unos segundos la castaña tenia sobre la pila de cuadernos…

-¿Cómo que de quien? Lee tengo esa agenda desde inicio de año, obviamente es mía…- y Lee sonrió abiertamente por lo que Tente abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa al ver error que acababa de cometer –demonios… Lee no… sabes perfectamente que hay tengo todo, tareas, números de teléfono, fechas especiales…-

-lo siento…- y prácticamente ignorando las peticiones de la muchacha por que le devolviera su agenda continuo su camino, aun con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡¡LEE!!-

+--+

-Kiba ¿tu muñequera desde cuando en café?- pregunto tranquilamente Shino mientras continuaba escribiendo en su cuaderno lo que el profesor dictaba, el castaño solamente miró su muñeca y arrugo el entrecejo confundido…

-¿de que hablas? Siempre ha sido café…- hablo en voz baja para evitar que el profesor los regañara…

-pero ¿no era de color rojo?-

-claro que no, mi hermana tiene una igual la mía la de ella es la roja…-

-pero yo creí que la roja era tuya y la café de tu hermana…-

-¡Shino!- el castaño levanto un poco mas la voz -¿Cuánto tiempo tienes siendo mi amigo? Y recién te das cuenta que la mía es la café y la roja es de mi hermana…-

-haber si entiendo la café es de tu hermana y la roja es tuya…-

-¡que no! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Shino? Es al revés…-

-ah… entonces la roja es de tu hermana…-

-si…- hablo algo cansado de esa estùpida conversación que no sabia muy bien de donde había empezado…

-entonces… ¿de quien es esa?- hablo nuevamente Shino señalando la muñequera café que llevaba Kiba…

-¡pues mía!- y lo único que hizo el Aburame fue extender su mano derecha mientras Kiba abría desmesuradamente los ojos intentando ignorar la estruendosa risa de Naruto, se saco la muñequera y con un gesto de molestia se la entrego al pelinegro quien sonrió ligeramente…

-¡¡jajaja!! ¡¡Kiba eres un idiota!! ¡y eso que tu iniciaste todo eso del juego!-

-¡¡cállate Naruto!!-

-¡Inozuka, Uzumaki!- los dos se levantaron de inmediato -¡guarden silencio!-

-si, profesor-

+--+

-pst… Temari…- la rubia giro lentamente para ver como Kankuro le pasaba una nota, la tomo tranquilamente y leyó el mensaje que le habían enviado: 'oye andan diciendo por ahí que esa cadena que cargas es la misma que se le perdió a una chica de primero' la rubia arrugo el entrecejo y de inmediato escribió algo para pasárselo a su hermano quien sonreía traviesamente pero apenas la mayor giro, el pretendió no tener ninguna expresión en su rostro…

'eso no es verdad, ayer salí con mis amigas y la compré'

Kankuro le dio vuelta al pequeño trozo de papel y escribió una pequeña pregunta: 'entonces ¿de quien es la cadena?'

Temari contesto de casi inmediato 'pues mía' le castaño sonrió aun mas al leer la nota y escribió un mensaje que hizo enojar a ala rubia…

'jaja… que pena hermanita ¿se te olvida la cabrita?' Kankuro obtuvo la cadena de Temari, pero por alguna extraña razón que nadie se explicaba tenia un ojo morado, pero aun así, eso no evitaba que el castaño sonriera abiertamente y aun mas cuando su hermana lo miraba…

+--+

-¡¡WAAAAAA!!- Sasuke detuvo sus pasos antes de salir del salón al ver como un relámpago de cabello rubio pasaba frente a el a toda velocidad con algo entre sus manos…

-¡¡vuelve acá!! ¡¡NARUTOOOOO!!- esta vez solamente movió un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás al ver en cambio a un castaño correr a todo lo que daba tras el Uzumaki y con los ojos destellantes de fuego "¿_ese era Chouji_?" el Uchiha simplemente puso una mueca de confusión hasta que vio a Shikamaru pasar frente a el…

-oye… Shikamaru…- el castaño que caminaba tranquilamente tras sus amigos y tapando con una mano su boca debido a un bostezo y la otra dentro de su pantalón ladeo un poco el rostro para ver quien lo llamaba…

-¿si?-

-¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?- Shikamaru solamente suspiro mientras reanudaba su paso…

-solo digamos que a Naruto se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntarle a Chouji de quien eran sus papitas y que a Chouji se le olvido que estábamos jugando…-

+--+

-¡la clase de educación física de Gai-sensei estuvo increíble!- exclamo un entusiasmado Lee mientras todos se desvestían con tranquilidad en los baños, tranquilidad obligada, puesto que el cansancio no les permetia ni siquiera insultar al entusiasta de Lee…

-oye Sasuke…- el pelinegro giro tranquilamente para ver como Sai se acercaba a el con un gesto serio en el rostro -¿esa no es mi camisa?-

-por supuesto que no…-

-¿entonces de quien es?-

-de la cabrita- y sin mas tomo su mochila y salio de los baños, ya completamente arreglado y despojado del cansancio y el calor, dejando atrás a un Sai con el entrecejo arrugado y con sus amigos riendo abiertamente "_maldición dentro de poco se acaban las clases y aun no le he quitado nada a nadie… aunque…_"

-Naruto…- hablo felizmente mientras el ojiazul que aun se duchaba giro para verlo…

+--+

Naruto se sentó en su puesto con un pequeño puchero en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, mientras Sasuke quien se sentaba detrás de el, dejo el libro que tenia en sus manos para ver divertido al Uzumaki -¿otra vez no pudiste quitarle el i-pod a Gaara?-

-cállate teme…-

-creo que deberías dejar que pasara mas que sea una hora antes de volver intentarlo, debes esperar a que este distraído…-

-¡no me des consejos baka!-

-Naruto…- el rubio levanto la mirada para ver a Ino frente a el -¿me prestas un momento tu pluma?-

-claro…- le extendió el bolígrafo a la rubia y esta escribió tranquilamente sobre una hoja que tenia en las manos, mientras seguía discutiendo con Sasuke…

-gracias…- le sonrió al Uzumaki y este le respondió a la sonrisa, sin fijarse en que Sasuke bufaba mientras desviaba la mirada -¿y de quien es la pluma?-

-del teme…- dijo señalando al pelinegro tras de el…

-¡oye dobe!-

-que pena Sasuke, muchas gracias Naruto…- fue lo único que dijo Ino mientras se llevaba la pluma con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro…

-¡no! Gracias a ti Ino…-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso usuratonkachi?- pregunto un poco molesto el Uchiha, esa era una de sus plumas preferidas y se la había prestado única y exclusivamente a el, no a Ino…

-digamos que fue en venganza…- se levanto de su asiento y le saco la lengua al pelinegro antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacía donde se encontraba el pelirrojo…

Sasuke solamente sonrió mientras veía al rubio alejarse, se agachó un poco y saco el llavero que colgaba de la maleta de Naruto -¡oigan!- hablo en alto llamando la atención de todos, incluso la de Naruto justo antes de que hablara con el Sabaku –alguien sabe ¿de quien esto?- levanto el brazo y dejo que el llavero colgara de su dedo indice, moviéndose de un lado a otro…

-¡es mió dattebayo!- "_tal como lo esperaba_" Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y empuño con fuerza el llavero escondiéndolo de la vista del ojiazul mientras sus amigos sonreían con gusto -¡¡teme!!-

+--+

-vaya que ha sido un buen día…- comento gustoso Sai mientras el gran grupo se dirigía a la salida del instituto…

-asi es no ha sido tan malo…- todos sonrieron al recordar lo que habían obtenido, y otros soltaron un suspiro de resignación al recordar lo que habían perdido…

-bueno… ¡nos vemos mañana!- poco a poco se fueron separando, dirigiéndose cada uno en distintos caminos, Sasuke y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente por una de las calles mientras el Uchiha tenia una media sonrisa en los labios, el Uzumaki permanecía con ceño fruncido, una imagen completamente extraña en ambos…

-vamos dobe… ¿sigues enojado?-

-por supuesto que si, por tu culpa me va a tocar quedarme fuera de mi casa hasta que lleguen mis padres…-

-ya te lo dije si quieres puedes esperarlos en mi casa, vivo apenas a dos cuadras de aquí…- Sasuke acomodo su maleta y le sonrio prepotentemente…

-no iré a tu casa teme- detuvieron sus pasos una vez estuvieron frente a la casa del rubio –vamos Sasuke… dame mas que sea la llave de mi casa, quédate con el llavero si quieres ¿si?-

-no-

-pero…-

-ya dije que no…-

-te odio…-

-el sentimiento es mutuo…- y Sasuke sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír al ver como el ojiazul empezaba a hacer gestos mientras lo insultaba en voz baja diciendo lo mal amigo que era –por cierto, Naruto desde hace algún tiempo quiero hacerte una pregunta…-

-¿eh? ¿Sobre?-

-sobre tus labios…- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron abruptamente y sintió su corazón dar un pequeño salto…

-de…de… ¡¿de que demonios estas hablando?!- retrocedió instintivamente al ver como Sasuke se acercaba lentamente a el, hasta que su espalda choco con la pared…

-dime Naruto… ¿de quien son tus labios?-

-¿co…como que de quien? Por supuesto que son míos…- ni siquiera era conciente de lo decía o hacia, lo único de lo que estaba medio conciente era de que Sasuke estaba invadiendo su espacio vital…

-¿recuerdas a lo que estamos jugando?-

Los nervios de Naruto se dispararon al ver la sonrisa que se poso en los labios del mayor y como este continuaba acercándose a el –no seas ridículo teme ¿Cómo te vas a apoderar de mis lab…?- pero antes de que pudiera continuar una mano de Sasuke lo había tomado del cuello y lo había acercado a sus labios, uniéndolos en un beso, el ojiazul abrió abruptamente los ojos y pudo fijarse claramente como Sasuke tenia los ojos cerrados, su labios se movían constantemente sobre los suyos, hasta que la lengua de Sasuke invadió su boca y su cuerpo se sobresalto provocando un pequeño cosquilleo en su espalda…

La otra mano de Sasuke se poso en su espalda uniendo mas sus cuerpos provocando que un gemido de Naruto se perdiera entre sus bocas logrando que el beso se volviera mas apasionado, Sasuke comenzó a masajear con lentitud sus labios, y aun Naruto no podía reaccionar, mordió con ligereza el labio inferior del ojiazul y separo sus bocas, sonrió de lado al ver los algo hinchados labios del ojiazul y como este lo miraba sorprendido…

-nos vemos mañana dobe…- sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio y por que en parte sabía que no la habría, dio media vuelta y se marchó, con su corazón latiendo a mil, acababa de besar a Naruto y al parecer aun no lo terminaba de asimilar, el Uzumaki permaneció estático por varios segundos hasta que lamió ligeramente sus labios al sentirlos un poco resecos debido al frió y a que no había podido cerrar la boca, llevo una mano a su pecho y miro fijamente el lugar por el que se había ido el Uchiha "_ese… ese… ¡ese era mi primer beso dattebayo!_"

+--+

-Naruto…- la voz de Gaara lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos por un momento mientras levantaba la vista -¿te sucede algo? desde que llegaste te sentaste aquí, has estado suspirando cada dos segundos y lo mas importante… no has intentado quitarme mi i-pod…- el ojiazul volvió a suspirar mientras agachaba la cabeza, un nuevo dia acababa de empezar y todos se notaban completamente felices… todos menos el… estaba demasiado confundido como para intentar divertirse con sus amigos -¿Por qué no quieres ir a tu puesto?-

-es que… Sasuke se sienta detrás de mío…-

-si… se sienta ahí desde primer año ¿no lo habías notado?- hablo sarcástico el pelirrojo mientras veía como el rubio lo miraba con el entrecejo arrugado…

-es que… ayer pasó algo…-

-¿algo? ¿Qué es algo?-

-es todo…-

-¿y que es todo?- Naruto volvió a suspirar, miro por unos segundos a Sasuke quien leía un libro que tenia sobre el pupitre, para luego mirar fijamente a Gaara…

-el… me beso…- Gaara abrió abruptamente los ojos, sacándose los audífonos de su i-pod, no estaba escuchando música puesto que se había decidido a hablar con el rubio, pero los mantenía en sus oídos por costumbre…

-así que por fin se decidió…- murmuro mientras veía al rubio sonrojarse un poco -¿y te molesta que lo haya hecho?-

-ese es el problema… que no se que me paso…- Gaara le sonrió levemente y suspiro un poco antes hablar…

-no te compliques mucho la vida Naruto… solamente haz lo que sientes ¿ne?-

-hai…- vio por un momento el i-pod que permanecía sobre la banca estaba seguro de que Gaara estaba un poco distraído por lo que le acababa de contar, quizás y tuviera una oportunidad –Gaara… ¿de quien es ese i-pod?-

-eh… pues mió…- el Uzumaki solamente sonrió…

+--+

-¡Lee!- el pelinegro giro un momento y dejo el balón sobre el suelo mientras veía a Kiba y a Sai acercarse –que bueno que te encontramos…-

-¿sucedió algo?-

-no, solo que Gai-sensei me manda a preguntarte si sabes de quien es ese balón…- dijo señalando despreocupadamente el balón que permanecía en el piso, bajo los pies de Lee…

-claro que se es mío…- la sonrisa de Sai hizo aparición…

-ni siquiera han visto a Gai-sensei ¿cierto?- hablo lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos…

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- Kiba sonrió abiertamente…

-jeje… mala suerte Lee…- en un movimiento rápido Sai se agacho y tomo el balón mientras se alejaba del lugar junto con Kiba…

+--+

Todos permanecían reunidos en el patio central del instituto conversando divertidamente de lo que les habían quitado a los demás -¡Naruto!- todos menos un pelinegro y un rubio -¡demonios Naruto!- el ojiazul caminaba tranquilamente con la música a todo volumen incapaz de oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor -¡Naruto!- y Sasuke venia varios metros atrás llamándolo, claro sin correr…

-será mejor que intentes llamar su atención de otra forma, por que de ley no te va a escuchar…- le aconsejo Sai mientras jugaba con el balón en sus manos una vez vieron que el Uchiha se detenía frente a ellos…

-tienes razón…- dijo calmadamente Sasuke mientras le quitaba el balón a Sai y lo levantaba en alto -¡OYE DOBE!- y sin esperar un segundo mas le lanzo el balón al rubio, el cual impacto directo en su cabeza logrando que este avanzara varios pasos hacia delante evitando caer de lleno al piso…

-pero… ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Sasuke?!- grito enojado una vez giro y se quito los audífonos…-

-¡llevo media hora llamándote y tu pareces un maldito ausente!- Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, mientras sus amigos suspiraban resignados viéndolos alejarse entre los alumnos, sin dejar de insultarse por supuesto…

+--+

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto aun molesto el Uzumaki mientras guardaba el i-pod en su bolsillo…

-veo que lograste quitárselo a Gaara…-

-ya ves… un poco de astucia…- dijo con orgullo mientras levantaba la mirada y su mirada se cruzaba con la del Uchiha, todos sus recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a su mente, por lo que desvió la mirada de inmediato con un tenue carmesí en sus pómulos…

-Naruto… ¿de quien son tus pensamientos?-

-¿como?- levanto la mirada y pudo ver el casi invisible sonrojo en las mejillas del Uchiha -¿de que estas hablando? No puedes apoderarte de los pensamientos de alguien…-

-rétame…- y como por arte de magia la tensión se borro, mientras se miraban desafiantes…

-¿y se puede saber como harías para apoderarte de mis pensamientos?- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y el Uchiha sonreía de lado…

-haciendo que pienses lo que yo quiero que pienses…-

-ja… por favor Sasuke…-

-anda dobe…- Sasuke se acerco un poco al ojiazul, pero esa vez el no retrocedió –dime… ¿de quien son tus pensamientos?-

-son míos…- hablo de manera que le indicaba a Sasuke que aceptaba su reto…

-perfecto entonces voy a lograr que pienses solo en mí de ahora en adelante…-

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Naruto se tenso ante las palabras del mayor pero evito exteriorizarlo -¿y como se supone que harás eso?- Sasuke volvió a sonreír y se acerco al rubio quien se volvió a tensar cuando sintió el aliento del pelinegro cerca de su oído, una frase, un susurro y su cuerpo estuvo a punto de desvanecerse por completo acompañado por un fuerte sonrojo y un vuelvo de su corazón, Sasuke le sonrió y sin mas se marcho, Naruto llevó una mano a su pecho temiendo que su corazón saliera disparado en cualquier momento, las palabras aun sonaban en su oído, el aliento de Sasuke aun rozaba su piel… sencillamente sus palabras no dejaban de sonar constantemente en su mente… #_He estado enamorado de ti, casi desde que te conocí…_#

+--+

-¡Sakura, por favor!- Ino lloriqueaba fuertemente frente a la pelirosa -¡no puedes hacerme esto, te lo suplico!- sin embargo la Haruno permanecía con su rostro impasible –esta sábado hay una fiesta muy importante, hasta me compre un vestido nuevo para que combinara con esa cartera…- dijo señalando el bolso que tenia la ahora sonriente Sakura entre sus manos…

-¿de verdad? Pues que pena…-

-Sakura…-

-no molestes Ino, ya lo perdiste y no lo tendrás hasta dentro de un mes…-

Naruto simplemente permanecía con su cabeza recostada sobre su pupitre completamente alejado de la conversación de sus amigas, era conciente de que Sasuke estaba detrás suyo y lo único que había hecho desde que entraron al salón es recostarse ahí, ni siquiera tenia ánimos para escuchar música, lo único que ocupaba su mente era Sasuke y sus endemoniadas palabras "_maldito idiota, logro lo que quería no he dejado de pensar en el o mas bien en lo que me dijo… ¿Qué voy hacer dattebayo?_"

+--+

-Shikamaru…- la voz de Chouji sonó algo sorprendida mientras señalaba a una sonriente Tenten que se alejaba junto a Hinata, Sakura e Ino –te acaban de quitar tu celular ¿no piensas decir algo o mas que sea quejarte?-

-no, es demasiado problemático…- el castaño puso una mano en su cadera con un gesto aburrido…

-y tampoco es que hayas hecho algo hasta ahora, no le has quitado nada a nadie…-

-eso tambien es muy problemático…- todos rodaron los ojos y suspiraron resigandos a la poca motivación del Nara cosa que ya era muy comun el, la hora de la salida ya se habia hecho presente y cada uno se dirigia a su propia casa igual que cada día…

Nuevamente el camino hacia su respectivo hogar entre Sasuke y Naruto había sido silencioso, Naruto miraba a ratos al pelinegro y cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban su cuerpo se tensaba y de inmediato desviaban las miradas, paso a paso y casi sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa del ojiazul –bien dobe nos vemos mañana…-

-claro…- hablo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en un pequeño escalón que había frente a la puerta de su casa…

-si quieres…- el tono de voz del pelinegro sonó algo dubitativo –puedes esperar a tus padres en mi casa…-

-mejor seria que me devolvieras mis llaves…- Naruto lo miro desafiante…

-sabes que eso no pasara hasta dentro de un mes…-

El ojiazul desvió la mirada molesto y bufó con algo de énfasis –has lo que quieras…-

-anda vamos a mi casa…-

-no voy a ir a tu casa Sasuke…-

-como quieras…- giro para continuar con su camino hasta que una gota de lluvia cayó en su mejilla e inevitablemente sonrio al ver que el destino estaba de su parte…

-eh… ¿Sasuke?-

-¿vas a rectificar?- pregunto tranquilamente mientras miraba de reojo al rubio quien ya se había levantado…

-bueno… es que… parece que va a llover…- la voz de Naruto se fue apagando de a poco…

-vamos dobe…- y sin mas reanudo el paso junto a un levemente sonrojado ojiazul…

+--+

Sasuke abrió tranquilamente la puerta y casi de inmediato guardo las llaves mientras Naruto ingresaba tranquilamente detrás de el -¿y tus padres?-

-trabajando…- dejo su mochila en uno de los sillones y camino hacia la cocina…

-ah… ¿e Itachi?-

-se fue de viaje con sus amigos o algo así… la verdad no le entendí muy bien…- coloco una tetera con agua a calentar mientras el rubio se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la cocina cerca del comedor –aunque esa no es la verdad…-

-¿eh? ¿y para donde se fue entonces?-

-se fue de viaje, pero solo con Deidara… puede engañar a mis padres pero no a mi…- se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio mientras el pelinegro se encargaba de preparar un poco de té –toma…- le ofreció una pequeña taza al ojiazul quien se abrigaba un poco con su propio cuerpo, el frío había comenzado a llenar el lugar y la lluvia a cada momento se hacia mas fuerte…

-se ve que mas que sea sabes preparar te…-

-es lo único que se me da bien en la cocina…- pronuncio mientras se sentaba junto al ojiazul…

-hacer te no tiene ninguna ciencia…- comento mientras soplaba un poco la taza algo caliente y bebía dejando que el sabor inundara sus papilas y el calor se posara en su cuerpo…

-Naruto… lo que te dije en la mañana… es cierto…- Sasuke en ningún momento despego la vista de la taza mientras bebía de una manera completamente normal, en cambio Naruto… Naruto había abierto al máximo sus ojos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas…

-de…deja de decir tonterías teme…- desvió la mirada lo mas rápido que pudo prefiriendo mirar hacia el interior de su bebida intentado no tocar el tema…

-solo es la verdad- el pelinegro bebió un poco de te sin mirar al ojiazul -¿te molesta?- giro un poco para mirarlo fijamente y este se tenso al verlo frente a el…

-¡¿eh?!-

-Naruto…- se acerco con una lentitud que desconcertó al menor quien no pudo moverse -¿de quien son tus labios?- el corazón del rubio dio un pequeño vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras sabia que a su manera Sasuke le estaba pidiendo una respuesta a su declaración, miro a los ojos al Uchiha e intento analizar su respuesta "_Sasuke… el ha sido mi mejor amigo casi desde que nos conocimos… yo… ¿yo puedo verlo de otra forma?_" –respóndeme Naruto…- se acerco un poco mas -¿de quien son tus labios?-

-de la cabrita…- susurro débilmente mientras interponía una mano entre su boca y la del pelinegro, desvió su rostro y tomo su mochila levantándose con cuidado y en total silencio –yo… es mejor que vaya…- y sin dirigirle una mirada al Uchiha salio de la casa, dejando el lugar en un absoluto mutismo después del portazo que se escucho al cerrar la puerta, Sasuke solamente suspiro y agacho la cabeza dejando que unos mechones de su cabello ocultaran sus ojos…

-dobe…- una triste sonrisa se poso en sus labios, sin poder si quiera moverse del lugar…

+--+

Apenas salio de la residencia Uchiha su cuerpo se mojó casi inmediatamente pero no le importó, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sintiendo el peso de la mochila en su espalda por la carrera, el uniforme comenzó a pegársele al cuerpo y sentía que a cada momento la lluvia golpeaba con mas fuerza sobre el #_dobe… debes tener mas cuidado ¿acaso voy a tener que salir en tu defensa cada vez que te metas en problemas?_# la voz de Sasuke comenzó a resonar en su mente, igual que los recuerdos…

+-FB-+

_La fría noche movía los cabellos azabaches del Uchiha mientras Naruto permanecía junto a el -¿sabes algo?- el rubio se sobresalto un poco con las palabras de su amigo, puesto que desde hace un buen rato se encontraban en silencio…_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-nunca he tenido amigos o personas cercanas además de mi familia… mi carácter no es muy sociable y esas cosas… aunque tampoco es que me interese andar por ahí haciendo amigos…-_

_-eso lo se teme sino fuera por mi no le hablarías a ninguno de los muchachos…- el tono del ojiazul fue burlón mientras Sasuke continuaba viendo fijamente al cielo que se encontraba sumamente oscuro…_

_-si, tienes razón… podría decirse que eres la primera persona importante en mi vida que no es parte de mi familia…-_

_-por eso somos mejores amigos Sasuke…- el rubio paso un brazo por los hombros del pelinegro en señal de camaradería _

_-si… somos buenos amigos ¿no?-_

_-los mejores…- el rubio puso delante de Sasuke su puño derecho…_

_-los mejores…- respondió el Uchiha mientras chocaba su puño con el del rubio…_

+-FB-+

Naruto detuvo sus pasos abruptamente empezando a respirar con dificultad, apretó con fuerza sus puños "_cuando el me beso… sentí algo… algo que… _" Llevo una mano a su pecho aun con la lluvia cayendo sobre el "_me sorprendió y me hizo sentir demasiado feliz… se que no es la emoción de un primer beso… en realidad… en realidad me gusto que Sasuke me besara_" intentó respirara con mas calma mientras cerraba los ojos #_Hijo… a veces el amor es complicado a veces se confunde con la amistad y viceversa, pero tienes que ser conciente de la brecha que hay entre el uno y el otro, a veces la convivencia es tan normal que te impide ver lo que ya tienes ¿de donde crees que viene 'nadie sabe lo que tienes hasta que lo pierde'?_#

Apretó un poco sus parpados cerrados… Sasuke el era muy importante en su vida, demasiado importante en realidad #_la diferencia entre un amigo y la persona que amas esta en la manera en que lo ves, lo sientes y lo aprecias, la persona que amas inevitablemente se vuelve la persona mas importante en tu vida_# su corazón empezó a bombear con algo de fuerza "_el y yo hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo… que no me había dado cuenta de nada…_" entender la diferencia entre querer y amar "_ni siquiera de lo que yo sentía…_" una sonrisa se poso en sus labios y de inmediato dio media vuelta para correr en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba corriendo hace un momento…

+--+

El timbre sonó un par de veces logrando que el pelinegro arrugara el entrecejo molesto, lo menos que necesitaba en estos momentos era visita, abrió la puerta dispuesto a echar de ahí a quien fuera que quisiera molestarlo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a un agitado Naruto frente a el, con el cabello cayendo sobre su frente, su cuerpo completamente mojado, y su labio inferior temblando ligeramente producto del frío –Sasuke…- la voz del ojiazul sonaba cansada -¿a quien le pertenece tu corazón?- sin poder evitarlo Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y agacho la mirada…

-a ti dobe…- levanto la mirada nuevamente y la fijo en las orbes azules del rubio quien le sonrió abiertamente y se lanzo a sus brazos uniendo sus labios logrando que sus ropas se mojaran, apenas alcanzo a cerrar la puerta mientras caminaban a tropezones al interior de la casa, no era un beso calido mas bien era uno algo frío debido a la temperatura que en ese momento tenia el cuerpo del menor…

-mi corazón también te pertenece después de todo teme…- susurro con una gran sonrisa apenas hubieron separados sus labios, se miraron por un par de segundos hasta que volvieron a unir bocas por un beso un poco mas apasionado que el anterior…

+--+

_**Un Mes Después**_

-fue un buen mes… me encanto tener tu balón Lee…-

-no quiero regresarle la cartera a Ino…-

-aquí tienes tu cadena Temari sana y salva…-

-no puedo creer que Sai tenga toda una bolsa con nuestras pertenencias…-

-ten la muñequera café de tu hermana Kiba…-

-te devuelvo tu billetera Neji-niisan…-

Naruto y Sasuke permanecían recargados en la pared mas cercana mientras veían a sus amigos discutir los uno con los otros, el rubio reía a momentos cada vez que el dueño de algo le armaba una escenita por que lo que le quitaron tenia algún rayón o algo por el estilo -¿y dobe?- Naruto giro de inmediato al ver a Sasuke mas cerca de lo que estaba hace unos minutos -¿también piensas regresarme mi corazón?- la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho…

-JAMAS te lo voy a devolver, y tampoco espero que tu me devuelvas el mío…- Sasuke puso una mano en el cuello del menor y se besaron durante varios segundos antes de separase con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-pero podrías devolverme todos mis besos…- sugirió el Uchiha rozando por un momento sus narices…

-si podría ser…- estuvieron a punto de unir sus labios hasta que la voz de Kiba los interrumpió…

-¿podrían dejar de comer delante de los pobres?- hablo con cierto tono de burla, provocando que sus amigos rieran en alto al ver el sonrojo en el menor y como Sasuke desviaba la mirada con un mínimo sonrojo en sus mejillas…

-cállense…- susurro Naruto mientras sonreía y se acercaba aun mas al grupo de sus amigos jalando del brazo a Sasuke para que se uniera al escándalo que habían armado nuevamente…

-¡por cierto! ¿Ya les mencione que me enseñaron un nuevo juego?-

-¡¡CALLATE KIBA!!-

+-FIN-+

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, fue una idea loca que la verdad no estoy muy segura de donde salió ¬.¬ pero bueno creo que no pude resistirme a escribirlo, por cierto sobre la falta de lemon… mmh… no se muy bien como explicarlo pero por alguna razón que ni yo misma comprendo siento que este one-shot no debia tener lemon, no me pregunten el por que… pero simplemente sentí que no… _

_Con respecto al 'Jueguito de la cabrita' es un juego muy popular, por lo menos en mi país, aunque suene extraño no hay niño en mi país que no haya jugado eso (aunque quizas este exagerando… pero bue…) el caso es que me gustaría que la mayoría supiera de este juego para que entendieran el fic, o que por lo menos mi explicación haya sido lo suficientemente clara para que lo entendieran, bueno ahora si no los molesto y espero que les haya gustado el fic, adiós!_


End file.
